The New Elements of Harmony
by The Connected Chaser
Summary: The elements of harmony have saved Equestria once. However, their bearers have passed, and a new danger has taken over. Will the bearers truly be worthy? or will they be the wrong choice? Rated K .
1. Prolouge

**My second story! This one's on MLP! Stop reading the bold and read the actual story!**

* * *

Let me tell you a story…..

A story of six ponies, all different.

There were the elements of harmony, the strongest magic in the land of Equestria.

Each pony represented one of the elements of harmony.

There was an honest orange pony who farmed with her family.

There was a kind yellow pony that lived in the woods with her animal friends.

There was the silly pink pony who was once the opposite of what she is now.

There was the generous white pony who gave her own tail hair for a serpent.

There was the loyal blue pony that stayed with the six instead of leaving them.

And there was the magical lavender pony who was a faithful student.

Each of them was chosen to be the bearers of the elements of harmony.

However, there have been rumors of a seventh element, the element of love.

But all of the element bearers' time has passed, and only their descendants live on.

However, a new evil has entered their world, and new bearers must be chosen.

And this is where our story begins…**..**

* * *

**This one will have five OCs open! Just give me a description of them, and whichever element you want! All of them are open except for loyalty, that's my OC. So if you'd like, post a review with the OC info! See ya!  
**


	2. The Cloud Runner

**Hi everybody, Cloud Runner here! This chapter, I'm introducing me! As in, Cloud Runner. The pony. ANYWAYS, Let's get on with the story! P.S. Honesty and Loyalty are taken! The rest, including Love, are still open.**

* * *

As Cloud Runner dashed around Ponyville. She looked around the place, and noticed the sky going… Dark. She has heard of this happening.

_Once upon a time, a pony named Amnesia was a kind pony. She was, in fact, the first bearer for the seventh element of harmony. However, she was despised at the time for bearing the element. She decided to make use of her powers, and wished for something. She wished to exchange her element for power. The power…. Of loss of memory. She made all ponies forget about her being a bearer. One day though, she would find out everyone knew about her power, the sky would turn dark._

She thought of the legend, and suddenly, an alicorn landed in the middle of the town square. The alicorn looked beautiful, except for her blank eyes that looked like they would kill. Her flowing rose-red mane was like a blood spill in her white coat. She suddenly spoke. "I am Amnesia! You shall all tell me who the bearers are. I require them." She said. Cloud Runner was suddenly scared, when suddenly Amnesia went towards her. "Do you know, foal?" She asked menacingly. Her bow was suddenly yanked out by Amnesia. "What a foolish looking bow. A rosey bow would look better on your beautiful blue green coat and your magenta mane." She said, smiling. Cloud worried; Her friends were all here. But Amnesia suddenly said, "Where I rule, the rose kingdom, you will be a princess. You will rule. Sounds much more attractive, don't you think? Cloud Runner?" She got scared at the fact that she knew her name, but suddenly, the dark sky went bright. "Oh, has the old princess found me. Well, I'll come back tomorrow. Don't worry. You can make your choice." She said, and flew off.


	3. The Tundra

Hello** everyone, Cloud Runner here! This chapter, I'm introducing Gamma dawn's OC, Tundra! This took slightly longer since I didn't make the OC. But oh well! So, since I'm a lazy butt and I use up enough time writing the story, I'll answer all reviews here!**

**Gamma Dawn 14: Eyup. Amnesia took quite a lot of planning... I spent a whole school period thinking of her design and attitude. I didn't like the the thought of another princess, there are like, three, so I made her the first bearer of love. But after she got her memory loss power, she became a princess of the rose kingdom. And that's my style, since when I read books, I mix up characters's personalities if they're all rushed into the same chapter at the same time. Thanks!  
**

**U7VK7VOVV7V: Wow, you're name's hard to write. First off, Welcome to the Herd! And, thanks for the opinion. I'm still trying to improve on that, even in my school I get that a lot. Tesla sounds like my kind of character, in fact, sounds like me, how his house is full of contraptions, except my room's full of drawings.**

** So, Tesla'll be easier to write, I found Tundra ESPECIALLY hard, since I rarely make wise OCs. Ahahah...  
**

**So, open elements are: Kindness, Magic, and Laughter! This'll be good...  
**

**AND! I've made Amnesia on my profile! It should be there. Her cutie mark is a rose, it got blocked by her wings.  
**

**ANYWAYS, Enough of my bold writing! The story's down below! (Alter ego: That's what he said.)  
**

* * *

As Tundra walked through the oddly more populated crowd, he noticed the sky turning dark. But all he thought of was, _there's gonna be some bad weather today._ He then noticed the fiery mane in the square. He suddenly thought it could be the princess Amnesia. He shrugged it off, but suddenly, a young foal approached him.

"Mister, is it true that that pony is princess Celestia's long lost cousin?" She asked innocently. He put on his best smile possible, which was really small, and said,"Well, I don't know. Maybe you could ask that person in the square?" and walked away, hoping he might find someone he could talk to about what happened today. Then he heard a voice.

"The tundra will always freeze." He turned around, to see the same person he saw in the town square. She had a beautifully white coat, but her flowing mane didn't exactly fit in. "I am Amnesia," She said to him, "And I can make you rule with me. Just tell your friends you need to take care of business." She said, and smiled. "I shall be going now, wise Tundra. Make your choice." And with that, she was gone. Celestia and Luna both landed on the square, helping the Pegasus who faced Amnesia first. Luna noticed him, and ran towards him.

"Tundra! Did she talk to you? You look like you've seen a ghost! Well, to others you probably would've…." She said, and I instantly smiled. Even though Luna is a princess, I'd say that she was probably the most un-princessy princess I've met so far. But, Celestia's the only other princess I've met….. But then other people rushed at me to know my story. I didn't really like being in the spotlight, so I did the one thing I should've done from the beginning.

I ran.


	4. The Tesla Coil

**Okay, this chapter, I'm introducing UNKNOWN's OC, Tesla Coil! Hard to write because I need to pack... The next chapter will be the three meeting each other. Now for the reviews!**

**Gamma Dawn: Thanks!  
**

**UNKNOWN: All the characters's personalities will be shown in the next chapter or two. I've put the thing about OCs on the summary. **

**The next three OCs will be introduced after the next chapter. Now, on with the fic!  
**

* * *

As Tesla worked on trying to open up a rectangular box thing, he heard a thud on his roof. _I wonder what that was, _he thought, and rushed to get a ladder to see what's on his roof. After a long walk through his many contraptions, he found his ladder opening up to the roof. When he opened the latch, he peeked his head out to see an alicorn. _Wait, what?_ He thought. There are only three alicorns in the land of Equestria; Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance. _So how is there another Alicorn? _He was still in deep thought, when a melodious voice came.

"What a fantastic unicorn! You must be quite the self-centered one, Tesla Coil." The alicorn said. She seemed to also have a messenger's bag. "I am giving you a small gift. Something you need to practice is related to it." She said, passing him a pair of aviator goggles. He wondered what she meant, but still got the goggles and put it on. The alicorn made a soft giggle.

"You look great. You're missing what you really need though." She said. "I am Amnesia. If you come with me, you don't have to give up your time to anything other than your dear contraptions. No one will bother you. No need to give anything." As she said this, an odd rose bloomed on his roof.

"Keep it. Do not share it with anyone else." She said darkly, and flew off. He picked the rose, muttering, "Fascinating…" and got back into his house, hearing another thud, but this time, he thought, _probably just the alicorn._ And ignored the thud.

And then a pegasus came in.


	5. The Rain Twinkle in the Castle

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I'll be gone for about four days, I'll probably be writing the next chapter then.  
**

**And now for the reviews! I'm worried on how to feel about how I did Tesla Coil since UNKNOWN didn't say anything...  
**

**shadowwolf49: Wind Note is accepted, you just entered it in after I started to write this chapter. She's a girl, right?  
**

**GAMMA DAWN14: I'm gonna end up thanking you a lot. Thanks!  
**

**Think of this as... A CHRISTMAS GIFT!  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I know, kinda early, I have my reasons for earliness though...  
**

* * *

As the three ponies who were confronted by Amnesia walked into Celestia's palace, they all had amazed faces at the size of the place.

"Woh my gosh." Cloud Runner muttered, as she flew around the place. "Do you see these glass art things!" She was basically shouting. Tundra was silently looking around the place, while Tesla Coil was grumbling, because apparently he 'Was almost done thinking of something'. A young blue unicorn appeared to them. "Hi there, I'm Rain Twinkle!" She said brightly. "I'll show you around the castle." And she ushered them forward. As she showed them around, they moved towards the library. "This place is my personal favorite. Maffi!" She shouted, and a red phoenix came. "What do you need twinkly?" It squawked. "I'm just checking. Now, let's go to princess Celestia! I'm sure she'd want to meet you." She said, as they started to move towards the throne room. "Remember your manners when you go in." She told all of them, and swung the doors open. She trotted to Celestia happily.

"Who is this…. Lively group of ponies you have with you?" She said. Rain Twinkle made a slight giggle, and said, "These three ponies were the ones confronted." Celestia frowned, and said, "Okay then. Rain Twinkle, please stay here. Do you remember your studies about the elements of harmony?" Rain Twinkle lit up, about to say the legend, then said, "I need to explain a lot, okay? This'll be quite long…." And began saying the legend.

_Once upon a time….._


	6. A legend with a dreamy song

**Hey everybody! I'm back! This is quite early since in the next few daysI will be amazingly busy. I'm going to cosplay as Fluttershy in around three days, so I need to add the finishing touch. (Basically fix my wings.) If you'd like to see how Dream Song (The lavender pony) looks like, it's here: /32DsO Her cutie mark's a mic.  
**

**Now for Reviews!  
**

**UNKNOWN: Don't worry, Spike'll appear... soon. *Evil Grin* Don't worry, Celestia was fine in the beginning because if everypony found out that she was going insane, bad stuff would happen. And you'll see that one specific character is very... Related to the pony you like. (Was going to use Fluttershy, but the way she acts doesn't fit her, and it just so happens that their base color is the same. Coincidental, I swear.)  
**

**GAMMA DAWN14: Three days isn't so much of a long wait, huh?  
**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I know I said that last chapter, but here it's a day after Christmas, so yeah.  
**

**Next chapter will take longer to do. I'll be introducing Shadowwolf49's character, and she (I think) will have a relationship with Dream Song, so it'll be two birds in one stone! (See how lazy I am?) And NO, I don't mean as mates. I despise all that stuff about Lyra and Bon Bon, (Lyra's one of my favorite background characters,) basically, do female horses mate IRL? No, right? That's why.  
**

**And, this may be the last chapter that is checked by myself. Shadowwolf49 was kind enough to offer to betaread this!  
**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was the evil Discord. _

_Equestria was in danger of being corrupted and distorted._

_Princess Celestia knew that if no counter measures were made, the land would no longer be in order. Discord would rule. _

_So she created the strongest magic in all of Equestria: The Elements of Harmony._

_There were seven elements._

_One was Honesty, in which all the pony speaks of is the truth._

_One was Laughter, in which the pony learns to laugh with others._

_One was Generosity, in which the pony gives with nothing expected in return._

_One was Kindness, in which the pony is concerned with the well-being of others._

_One was Loyalty, in which the pony is devoted to their friends._

_When all five of these elements appeared, the sixth, Magic, would appear._

_There is also the rarest element. The element of Love._

_The seven bearers of these elements defeated Discord with the Elements of Harmony, but also became stronger with their friendship._

_However, the seventh bearer became corrupted from the horrible treatment she undertook._

_So she exchanged her element for a power to erase memory._

"That sounds like her!" Cloud Runner gasped.

"Don't be rude." Tundra said back, as Rain Twinkle continued with the story.

_She erased everyone's memory of her being a bearer._

_However, she did not know that the story of how the bearers defeated Discord was written down before she did the deed._

_So ponies still know of her._

_6She is said to rule a kingdom in the distant edge of Equestria. The Rose Kingdom._

"Wait." Tesla Coil suddenly said. "If the kingdom's in Equestria, why can't we just attack it?" He started pacing around in a small circle, muttering ideas.

"Sheesh, TC, why so seriou-"

"Why are you so laidback? You think that just because you're related to an old bearer, doesn't mean you have to be like her!"

"Don't talk about Rainbow Dash like that!"

"Er, guys…." Tundra pitched in, sighing. "Now's probably the worst time to argue…"

The two arguing ponies sighed and walked away from each other.

"Well, I can explain about the Rose kingdom." Celestia said, catching Tesla Coil and Cloud Runner's eye, both now facing Celestia.

"The Rose kingdom is…. A very hostile kingdom. They have three known ways of keeping us out, and those three are part of a strategy. The first is that….. It is covered in thorn stems. Basically, think of a dome, but instead they're roses. If you get in, they will pretend to welcome you. They will flatter you until you feel safe, then….. They will change you." Celestia sighed. "It's what happened to the old six, thirty-five years ago…. I believe you know the story, Cloud Runner?" She stopped to look at said pony, who nodded. "If you are an outsider they bring in, they will ask you to join them. If you say yes, roses grow from the grass, trapping you then bringing you down. We don't know what happens then. If you say no, they'll attack you and…" Cloud Runner said, her eyes starting to water. "They'll kill you. They then put the body-" She was cut off by Celestia. "However, the one pony we got all of this info from answered with an 'I'll think about it', then flew away, saying he would come back. The people of the kingdom rarely have any danger or hostility, so they thought that he would come back. However, six ponies saying it may raise suspicion." She finished, Tundra suddenly saying,

"Are you saying the six of us will go there?" Celestia smiled, saying, "Who said there will only be six?" With that word, Princess Luna flew in, followed by a lavender pony.


	7. The Wind Note

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Over hear, got slightly distracted because- **

***Fireworks and Gangnam Style***

**Explains enough. Anyways, here are le reviews!**

**Shadowwolf49: Oh, okay. That's fine, I'll let the people allow it if they'd like their OC to be related or not.**

**Guest: Aww, shucks! Thanks, I spazzed when I saw that review.**

**UNKNOWN: Don't sweat, the person for laughter will come. *Cough* Itsdreamsong*Cough* And the cosplay went great! I met a brony, and had like four others as for a photo. Probably the wings.**

**Lunaris14: Great charrie! She's accepted, since I got so many ideas for when the new 6 go to the kingdom.**

**Snow: Er, did you just jump in and start reading it? Is it a specific chapter, and if so, which? I'd like to know please.**

**Just so you guys know, NO MORE OCs. So let's start the chapter! (This chapter is filled with jokes, FYI.)**

* * *

Dream song was brightly singing a song while looking for her friend, Wind Note.

_All the other fillies with their pumped up hooves you better run, better run, outrun my gun!_

She sang, suddenly realising, _What's a gun? Woah, cool, I can hear my voice! Echo!_

She was still thinking when she ran into Wind Note. "Oh, hey Window!" Dream Song said, with a sighing Wind Note. "For the thousandth time, I'm not a window." She said to the happy red head pony, who started to bounce around the place.

_Just be who you are_

_If you'd like it_

_Let me say that_

_You're just like me!_

While Dream Song did odd actions as she sang, Wind not looked up to be confronted by a certain alicorn.

"Well hello, Wind Note, Dream Song." Amnesia said.

"Ooh, look! Alicorn!" Dream Song said, bounding up and down.

"Er, sorry about Song here. She's kind of crazy." Wind Note said, smiling, when Amnesia looked her in the eye.

"Wind Note, this is not your destined land. Come with me, to my kingdom, where you won't need to care about anything." Amnesia said, and inched towards Dream Song. "Dream Song, do you truly think that everyone laughs with you? Come with me, and no one will dare to laugh at you." She said, and flew off.

"Well, she's a nice person." Wind Note said.

"I know! She's offering to do cool stuff!" Dream Song said, starting to bounce around. "Onward! To Canterlot Castle!" She said, with a sighing Wind Note following.


	8. An Old Trick

**Hello everyone, Clou- Connected Chaser here! Yeah, name change. So, anyways, I'm going to camp for 4 days! I'll have a notebook with me, so don't worry. Though my friend asked if I could write her something, so….. Yeah. Now for review answering!**

**Shade(Shadowwolf49): Yup. It's a joke, since I said 'Wind Note' to my baby cousin and he said 'Window' back.**

**GAMMADAWN: No, it's fine. Actually, my neighbours were playing it on a very loud speaker. And don't worry, I have plans for doing that after a while….. Let's start!**

As Dream Song and Wind Note arrived at Canterlot castle, a smiling Princess showed them to where the rest of the elements were in. Wind Note smiled at them, while Dream Song was jumping around, defying gravity, and that kind of stuff.  
"Ooh, pretty!" The jumping mare stopped at a telescope and looked through it.

"Hey!" Tesla Coil quickly said, pulling Dream Song away.

"Hey! You're no fun." Dream Song huffed, skipping to the other end of the room and staying in the corner.

"Wha? I didn't mean to sca-" Tesla's speech was cut off with an ear splitting scream and Dream Song with a blood-red pony mask.

"Pfft…. I can't believe the old trick worked!" Dream Song said, starting to roll on the floor, laughing with an annoyed Tesla watching.

"Ha ha, very funny, explain to me why your name's DREAM SONG AGAIN!" Tesla said loudly, with a pouting lavender pony.

"I never told you." She said, with a sly grin, about to start singing, when…

"This time, you truly seem very lively." Celestia walked in, smiling. "Now, we shall start travelling to the Rose kingdom."

"Okay then! Fwow, fwow, fwow…." Dream Song was saying while waving her body.

"No, no, follow me." She said, walking while everypony followed.

-TIME SKIP-

The six ponies and Celestia arrived near the mouth of a cave.

"Ooh, cave! There must be a cavepony!" Dream Song said, running inside.

"Hey, wait up!" Tesla Coil said, chasing after her. Everypony else started to walk towards the cave. Inside, they saw a large blur of purple with green.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a certain dragon….."


End file.
